


Samael

by geogirl2014



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season 5A end, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate season 5A, Character Death, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling from Heaven, Heaven, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucfer and Michael ARE NOT TWINS, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geogirl2014/pseuds/geogirl2014
Summary: What if Lucifer's twin wasn't Michael? What if it was someone else? and what if he was the reason Lucifer couldn't say those little words to Chloe?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Original Male Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Samael

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Hi. This took way longer to write than I thought it would because, well, to put it simply, 2020 attacked and I lost my job, the US election happened (Which is where I live, unfortunately) and got real depressed. It's been really, really, rough and writing was really, REALLY hard. However, things have since calmed down, so I here I am. Anyway, enough about me. Also, Please thank my Beta-Reader SpartanEra, who's been an absolute treasure and helped me with this!
> 
> Please enjoy this late Halloween/early thanksgiving gift: this oneshot. it's been something I've had on my mind for ages. It gets heated in the middle, so fair warning.
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT SCENES AND VIOLENCE. Sections will be marked.

He never understood why everyone called him that like it was his name. The demons shouted it when they wanted to enrage him, humans cried the name when they wanted punishment, and his siblings spat it when they wanted to hurt him. But he is certain they don’t understand why it hurts. How they’d forgotten, he didn’t know.

What he did know, was that she knew that name now too.

“It’s your name, right?” She asked softly, the candlelight made her pale features glow so beautifully. It was a long time ago, now. Before she knew the truth about him, at the dinner where he tried to convince her to be his, not Cain’s. He wanted to explain his feelings, tell her how much he cared but those words…they were locked inside his heart. He let it go then.

“So, you never gave me answer. Was that your name?” She asks again, after betrayals and backslides and angelic self-actualization and another few thousand years in Hell or just half of year in another kind of Hell. They’re back here, bathed in the light of the same candles he burned the first time she asked, sitting in the penthouse, and talking. There’s no table with a white tablecloth, just the coffee table, and no fancy dinner, just burgers and wine. There’s no mangled message of longing, just her love, and his.

But that question repeats itself.

He should just let it go like he always does.

But he knows what she hasn’t said. It taunts him. She says it’s fine and that she knows and he it shows in his actions and his touches and in a million other things. But it isn’t ‘fine’ and he knows it.

He’s never said those three little words back.

He can’t. It’s impossible.

Because he’s name was always Lucifer.

“It’s not my name.” His voice cracks. No one seems to realize that, save, perhaps, the father he hasn’t seen a few eons and his mother. She never called him by that name.

He walks to balcony in silence and Chloe follows wordlessly, watching as he rests his arms on the railing and sighs. The food and drink in stomach toss and turn in restless nausea and his eyes burn, but he hasn’t even begun the tale only he can tell because no one else seems to remember it. He has to tell her the story though. He needs her to understand why he can’t say it, even though he’s burning with love for her.

Finally, he speaks again. “Samael was his name,” he begins…

* * *

The Goddess sat in a secluded part of heaven, a nursery if you will, and rocked the newborn in her arms. She and God had created the first several angels in the same way. They spent their time constructing a form, exactly as it needed to be, then filled it with a soul and voila, an angel was born. They had done this 6 times already.

But this one was different. This, the youngest of what they would call the archangels, was created in a different way. Well, not so much different, as older. They made him the same way they made this universe. So, the child she was holding did not have form yet, only soul. It was an experiment her husband devised, and she went along with only to satisfy him.

However, she did not expect it to work nearly as well as it had. This thing, it was stronger than her. The moment she realized this, she was filled with a jealous rage. This thing wasn’t even fully formed, and it was stronger than her, the Divine Goddess of Creation?

She tried to feel some modicum of love for it, like she felt with her other angels, but it wouldn’t come. All she could feel was envious fury boiling in her veins.

So, she let the anger and jealousy guide her.

The result was that this beautiful soul, a child of two gods, was ripped into pieces.

* * *

God arrived at the nursery sometime later, having spent his time working on carving the Heavens into the paradise he imagined. The actions the Goddess took were unknown to him, as the actions of other gods are outside his view. As he entered, he was surprised to see the experiment had worked so well. Not one, but two boys lay sleeping before him, completely identical to each other. They had grown quickly, he observed, as they now had physical forms that had already aged to appear, in human terms, about 2-3 years of age. Each had the same mop of thick, dark curls and pale freckled skin, not one spot on one that was not on the other. Their wings had already formed, something the two boys’ elder siblings had not done until their time in the nursery was nearly complete. Each set was the same from tip to tip, pure white and glowing with a soft divine light that was all their own. 

They were laying in an odd position though. One was nearly atop the other, with his head tucked beneath the chin of the other boy, and his wings wrapped tightly around them both, hiding all but the toes of their feet. The other boy had his wings spread out to the sides as wide as they could go while his arms cradled his twin’s head to his chest.

He reached out to fix a feather out of place on the flared wings only be stopped when the boy’s eyes snapped open and he was met with a ferocious glare. God was by no means scared of the child, but he also did not want to cause him any distress, so he pulled his hand back.

“Fear not, my son, I am your father, and no harm shall become you.” He spoke softly, and gently to the boys. The one to whom he’d been speaking seemed to calm so he approached, lifting both children into his arms. One boy tensed, but the other unwound himself from his twin and relaxed into his father’s arms.

“Da!” the unwound boy reached for his father’s beard and laughed while the other remained still, looking up at him with mere curiosity.

“You are both so extraordinary. There is such light in you both.” He smiled at them. The stoic boy curled close, resting his head against his father’s shoulder as the other twin continued to laugh and giggle, reaching for his face and hair.

“You are so different from each other.” God cooed, looking between them with a sparkle of pride in his fathomless eyes. Finally, he smiled at the two boys.

“You, little one, who is so full of joy and laughter, will be called Lucifer.” He looked to the more stoic boy. “And you, who is watchful, protective, and quiet, shall be Samael.”

* * *

[“Lucifer and Samael are close to the names our father gave us, Chloe. However, they are translations of translations of translations.” Lucifer pauses the story. “Our true names meant something closer to Dancing Bright and Shining Beam. So, I must ask you try not to think much of the definitions that humanity has attributed to these names. That would not be fair to Samael.” Chloe is completely entranced but manages to nod before he continues.]  
  


* * *

Lucifer and Samael were not at all like the rest of the Archangels, it was obvious from the start. The most obvious show of this were their towers. In Heaven, or the Silver City as angels know it, each angel is given their own tower, which is not entirely unlike a living skyscraper merged with a tree made of glass. It’s a place meant to be their own sanctuary and living space. Each is unique to the angel who lives there, and none can be mistaken for another.

Especially not Lucifer’s or Samael’s.

The twin towers were both perfectly round at the bottom, like two huge trees. One tower, Lucifer’s, was a brilliant pale gold intertwined with red and orange streaks, so that if one looked at it too quickly, it appeared to be flame frozen in time. Samael’s tower was the opposite. It was a cool silver with cascading shades of blue, green, and purple shimmering throughout giving it appearance of a waterfall frozen in time. As the two towers grew upwards, they reached for each other, eventually grappling on the other and winding together into a single towering peak that seemed to grow so dense with colors it simply turns white. As if this was not unusual enough, the twin angels would one day place a star, the very first star they created together, upon the tower’s peak.

It was the centerpiece of the Silver City and sat closest to the seemingly endless tower that house God and the Divine Goddess, much to the chagrin of the older Archangels. The 6 older Archangels, Amenadiel, Jophiel, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Raziel, saw these towers growing before they met the twins and could not help but wonder who they would be. Michael and Gabriel were the only ones curious enough to visit their younger siblings while they were still in the nursery.

* * *

**WARNING: MINOR VIOLENCE AND SUGGESTIVE CONTENT**

Samael and Lucifer woke up a long while after their father’s first visit had ended, not knowing about the growth of their towers in center of Silver City. Samael was again holding Lucifer who curled atop his twin’s chest. They lay together contentedly for a time, whispering about Father, until Lucifer slowly moved away, his hands and fingers straining to scratch his itchy wings while Samael did the same. They were both bigger now, maybe 7 or 8 in human years and looked each other over quickly to make sure they were okay. Other than itchy wings, both twins were fine. Neither really thought about it, but they sat with Lucifer leaning back against Samael’s chest. This allowed Lucifer to groom Samael’s wings from the front and Samael to groom Lucifer’s from the back.

The grooming of wings is a natural thing for angels. They don’t lose their feathers in the same way birds do but old ones do wither and new ones come in. And the wings of the twin angels were growing as quickly as they were, meaning old feathers giving way to new ones. Often times grooming was done in groups and was treated in much the same way as brushing hair.

But it was different for Lucifer and Samael. They were not siblings in the same way as the other angels were to them and each other. They were two halves of one whole. And an angel’s wings are a physical extension of their souls. So, when they groomed each other in this way they were whole again, for a time. This inspired boundless joy in the pair of boys who began to, as boys (even angelic ones) are bound to do, grow rowdy. Soon their peaceful grooming had turned into a playful wrestling match, Lucifer did most of the laughing, but even Samael let out a few soft chuckles.

Eventually, in their playfulness, Samael pinned Lucifer down then kissed his cheek. “I love you, Lucifer.” Samael’s voice was different when he was alone with Lucifer. The monotone nature of it was diminished as it turned gentle and warm. Lucifer laughed brightly at his twin’s words. “I know that, Sam! I love you too!” The other boy giggled before swiftly switching their positions, pinning Samael beneath him and kissing his mouth. It was a natural and instinctive thing to do, a way for the broken soul that became two angels to feel whole again for but a fleeting instant.

However, it was this scene that Michael and Gabriel walked in on. 2 boys, still without robes or any other clothes, one atop the other, touching lips in way neither of the older angels had ever seen anyone do before. Not even God the Goddess. They ripped the twins apart but were surprised when Lucifer let out shriek in the form of his twin’s name and Samael moved as though he was already a trained warrior. He escaped Gabe’s hold, and swiftly turned on the older angel as his feather’s turned into blades. Gabe, as the protector of innocence, was a great warrior but he never even managed to land a blow. Samael attacked with practiced ease, used his wings in ways neither Gabriel, Michael nor even Amenadiel had ever thought to. With a few swift strikes Gabriel was on his knees and Samael had turned his sights on Michael who had flung Lucifer over his shoulder.

“Sam! Sam!” Lucifer cried helplessly for his twin, his own wings flapping in panic as he tried to escape Michael’s unyielding grip. Michael, who was given the endless strength of God, believed this battle with the boy-angel Samael would be without issue.

He was wrong. Samael seemed to simmer with rage as he glared up at his older brother, “Unhand Lucifer now.” He commanded in a voice as cold as ice.   
Michael scowled, “I am your older brother. I do not follow your commands, little one. You will heed mine.”

Samael growled as his fury reaching a boiling point. “Let him go!” He roared as his eyes and wings lit up with what appeared to be white fire. Michael scarcely had a moment to process this before Samael attacked viciously. While Michael might have hand the advantage of strength, Samael was fast and used a wing to slash the arm holding his twin then slammed his foot into the joint in a matter of seconds. Michael screamed as his shoulder was dislocated and Lucifer flew into Samael’s awaiting arms. The two landed off to the side where they could view both of their older brothers at the same time. Lucifer trembled with fear while Samael held him close, his wings spread out in warning to the two older angels.

Gabriel decided only now to try talking to his younger brothers. “We did not mean either of you harm. You were doing something wrong, something father would punish you for, we were only trying to separate you before he became aware of what you were doing.” Neither twin really understood but they listened diligently as Michael and Gabriel explained how they should go about grooming each other’s wings, explained why they should be clothed, and helped them put on their first robes.

The older angels left shortly after, both had duties to attend to after all. As soon as they were gone, the twins disrobed again. Then, Lucifer and Samael lay down together, tired after the grooming, playing, and fighting and fell back asleep for a time. Still jumpy thanks to their older siblings, they woke the moment they heard their father enter but remained still, both twins a little wary of his wrath.

* * *

God approached the nursery sometime after his older sons had left, not knowing what they had done. He, like his older children, had watched with great interest as their towers grew. He was surprised to find they had grown together; it was very different than anything else in Heaven. He was still struggling to figure out what was missing in the Heavens and had come to think that perhaps a break with his youngest sons would help clear his mind and bring new ideas. The pair were sleeping again when he entered and had clearly aged, now appearing close to 10 or 12 in human years. God was quick to realize they were only faking their slumber, however. Samael held Lucifer tightly, easily faking sleep but Lucifer’s eyes shifted (even closed), and his fingers and toes squirmed, revealing the truth.

Smiling mischievously, God moved to Samael and Lucifer, and paused beside them. “It would appear they’re asleep.” He mumbled just loud enough for the twins to hear. Then slowly and silent God bent down and tickled Lucifer’s twitching toes. The boy squirmed away instantly, squealing with laughter and rolling so Samael was now atop him. “Dad! Stop!” He cried. Samael quickly rolled off his twin and looked at his Father with his usual stoic expression, though it appeared more guarded than before, as though he was expecting a strike at any moment.

“Hello Father.” Samael’s voice was emotionless but soft as he met his Father’s eyes unflinchingly.

“Hello Samael. Just what have you and Lucifer been up to in here?” He asked, mirth dancing in his already ancient eyes.

Before Samael could answer Lucifer slapped his hand over his twin’s mouth. “Nothing! We just woke up, promise!” God knew it was a lie. He was not omniscient in the way humans may think. He had to actively focus to use the ability and using it took a great deal of concentration. However, he was able to tell lies from truth without issue. Rather than reprimanding his son however, he knelt in front of both of them and spoke in a gentle voice.

“There is nothing wrong with playing or enjoying your brother’s company, Lucifer. But you should remember that we are beings of divinity, our words echo into creation, inspiring what comes into being. I wonder, what would your words create, my son?” Lucifer waivered, big tears filling his round eyes and quickly pouring down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I’m sorry. I’ll never lie again.” Samael tenderly pulled Lucifer into his arms and glared at his father over his twin’s shoulder.

“He was not lying to harm anyone, Father. He is scared. Michael and Gabriel came to see us and saw us playing together and grooming our wings. They said we were doing it wrong, that brothers should not do the things we were doing. They said you would punish us for it.” Samael’s voice was soft and steady but monotone.

God frowned, anger toward his older sons building. He reached out and took on of Samael’s and one of Lucifer’s hands in each of his own. “Your older brothers should not have come here to see you yet. You are young and growing still and though your older siblings are curious they should not have invaded this space. What did they say was wrong?”

The twins looked at each other for a long moment, then looked back their father. Lucifer answers this time, talking very quickly. “We were grooming each other’s wings and it felt so good father, so we started to play and wrestle. Then Sam pinned me and said he loved me, so I flipped him and did the same. But our brothers said that we should not groom without our robes and that we should not wrestle or do anything else without our clothing together. They said our nakedness was wrong but father, we have always been naked, and we do not wish to be otherwise.”

“Ah. I understand now. Your siblings were born one at a time. They did not spend time together when they were developing. You have done thing wrong. Play, and grooming are good for you both and are nothing to be fearful of. Your nakedness matters not at this stage but perhaps I will bring robes for you both I return again.” God smiled softly at the relief in his sons faces before drawing them into his chest, his voice growing softer as continued. “You must keep what I am going to say next a secret but you two are not like your siblings. They are capable on their own but need some guidance to help them truly understand themselves and their roles. But you two, you are more like your mother and me. You are full of will and have the strength to guide yourselves, never doubt that.” The twins took this to heart and even slept with it in mind long after their father had left once again.

* * *

When they awoke again, they were alone. Once again Lucifer was curled atop Samael and they stayed that way for some time, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Finally, Lucifer shifted away, and turned to look at Samael again. They had a grown a great deal during this last period of sleep and their bodies were now drastically different they had been before. Now resembling humans around 18 years of age, both angels noticed that they were bigger, with a more defined musculature than they had before.

There was a new broadness to their shoulders, and they were much taller than they had been previously. They quickly noticed the new patches of dark hair growing across their chests and down their stomachs toward newly prominent genitals. Of course, the most noticeable change was in their wings. They had grown almost 15 feet longer during their last period of growth, going from about 10 feet in wingspan to nearly 25. This left both twins itchy as new feathers grew in and the older ones withered away. After taking the time to get used the changes in their bodies they sat together in a similar position to one they used as boys. Lucifer settled between Samael’s legs, his back to his double's front and they began to groom each other.

The process was much the same as when they were younger, however, the feelings surrounding it changed significantly. While it still brought about a joyous feeling, it, for the first time, effected their bodies. Both found it increasingly difficult to remain focused on grooming and their hands began to wander from feathers toward skin. Eventually, as the grooming was near completion, the urge to grow closer became the sole focus of the twins. Hands wandered further from their wings until Lucifer abruptly turned around and pressed his mouth to Samael’s. For moment neither seemed certain then, Sam pulled away for instant to breathe out, “I love you, Luci.” Lucifer grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around his double’s neck, whispering his own sentiments back. “I love you too, Sam.” He was answered only by Sam’s lips covering his own in a kiss that grew quickly less than innocent.  
  


* * *

[“Wait. Just…Wait.” Chloe cut Lucifer off, the shock evident on her face. “You kissed your brother?” Lucifer understood her confusion. To a human it probably sounded quite incestuous, but it really wasn’t. He thought for moment about how to explain then settled on example from an episode of Star Trek that Ms. Lopez had showed him recently. “Have you seen the episode of Star Trek where Captain Kirk gets split into his ‘evil’ half and his ‘good’ half?” Chloe looked even more confused, likely due to his abrupt subject change, but nodded.

“Sam and I are best thought of, not as brothers, but two parts of single being split into two corporeal forms. Like those being that were each a part of Captain Kirk. We never thought of each other as brothers nor any other kind of familiar relations. We were each other’s other halves. He was simply another part of myself.” Lucifer paused, watching Chloe carefully. She seemed to understand his words, and even nodded slightly, so he continued.

“Now, Detective, you must understand that since we were one soul shared in two beings, we were desperate to be a single being again. The touching of wings and bodies brought us as close to oneness and wholeness as we could be, corporeally.” Chloe still looked a little…wary but she took a deep breath and nodded at Lucifer. “I think I understand. If I just think of you as clones instead of twins, it’s lot less strange.” Lucifer rose a brow at her words but didn’t argue with her statement before he continued the story.]

* * *

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT**

The twins continued the gentle exploration of each other’s newly developed bodies, slowly sliding their hands over new planes of muscle, and through newly grown patches of hair. Finally, Luci’s hand slid over Sam’s hip toward a newly prominent part of their anatomy and Sam instinctively thrust hips forward, brushing himself against Luci’s own prominent erection. Gasping, they looked to their now hard members almost in confusion until Sam took the lead, gently but firmly wrapping his hand around Luci’s dripping member and stroking it. Luci’s head fell back as he moaned loudly, allowing Sam to gently push him back until he was laying on his back. Luci reached for Sam’s member then, stroking it in time with Sam’s stokes on his own erection and burying his other hand into Sam’s outstretched wings.

This made Sam cry out and buck hips into Luci’s hand almost desperately and as much as he wanted to touch Luci’s wings too, Sam was using his other hand to hold himself up. So, he leaned down and began to kiss along Luci’s neck toward his shoulder instead. Both seemed surprised when Sam’s lips met the tense muscle between Luci’s neck and shoulder and he cried out, bucking his own hips up into his twin’s hand with similar abandon. They both felt their bodies tensing and quickly became lost to sensations of their bodies like dancers lost to rhythm of a beat. They had no way of knowing how much time passed, all they knew was pleasure and sensation and love. All at once, they reached a point of no return and their bodies gushed, releasing everything they had in few short seconds of blissful oneness.

They collapsed together into a heap of limps and wings, gasping for breath. They didn’t have any sense of how long they spent floating in the haze of this strange new act. Luci broke the hazy silence around them, eventually, never able to stay still and quiet for too long. He lay beside Sam, his head pillowed on the other angel’s shoulder as they stared up at Heaven’s dark and formless sky and whispered, “Sam, I don’t like the dark.” Sam shifted, pulling Luci further into his side and wrapping a wing protectively around them both like a great white blanket.

“Then we will fill it with light.”

* * *

God found them hours later, still awake and beaming at their experiment. He knew the moment he saw it that it was what the Heavens were missing and what the mortal realm needed. God wrapped his youngest sons in the tightest hug he could give them before pulling away and staring into their faces with a fatherly smile. “Oh, my sons. Fill the sky with them so completely they cannot be counted. Weave a tapestry of them in skies of the Heavens and let them be the beginning of the mortal realm. I have been trying to figure out what was missing. Now I know what it was.”

God beamed with pride and smiled again the glowing orb his sons had made. “What shall we call them?” he asked, looking to them for it was their creation.

Lucifer and Samael locked gazes for an instant before looking back at their father.

They spoke as one as they named their creation.

“Stars.”

* * *

[Lucifer was silent for a few minutes before Chloe approached him. His hands were gripping the balcony railing hard enough to leave imprints of his hands and every muscle in his back was tensed. His eyes were focused upward at the night sky. Chloe had no doubt as to what he was looking at but between the light pollution and the regular pollution, the stars weren’t visible to her.

So, she just rested her hand on his until his grip loosened from the railing and he entwined their fingers. “You can’t see them, can you?” He asked softly, his voice scarcely above a whisper.

“No. I’m sorry, Lucifer, I can’t.” She told him gently. He squeezed her hand then pulled her into his arms and wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist. There was a flash of light, a gust of wind across her face then another flash, and another gust then the world went almost deathly still as he separated from her.

Any protests Chloe had in her throat died there when she looked up and saw the sky full of stars. They were on beach somewhere far from civilization, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that. Not when the sky was packed with stars, and Lucifer was on the ground. In the most un-Lucifer thing she’d ever seen, he’s plopped onto the sand, arms wrapped around his knees, tears racing down on his cheeks, staring up at the night sky. She smiled softly at him and slowly sat down beside in the sand, squeezing his forearm as she did. She would’ve gone in for a hug she wasn’t sure he wanted to be touched that way. After a moment he leaned closer so she wrapped her arms gently and loosely around him for a few minutes before he carefully removed himself from her embrace and returned to staring at the sky.

“You okay?” He didn’t respond for a long moment then shook his head.

“I can’t look at them without seeing him. Hearing his voice. Feeling his touch. It usually doesn’t matter, but right now…telling his story...” He trailed, swallowing thickly. Chloe sat patiently, waiting for him continue, which he did after a few long minutes. “I just never thought I’d feel for anyone what I felt for Sam so I never planned to tell his story.” Chloe wanted to say a lot of things to that but instead she just smiled and squeezed his arm again. He took a couple deep breathes then spoke quietly.

“Things went downhill after we returned from creating the stars and frankly much of my memories from that time are blurry or so fuzzy. I remember our towers, and the huge round bed we shared together and all the times he wept in my arms because he was certain our siblings hated because of how difficult it was for him to show his emotions. I remember making music to soothe his fears and help him sleep. And I know that he never let any of our siblings fight me because it was too upsetting to watch me get hurt but, he was the best fighter, so I often had to watch him. It’s mostly just blurs and stories that feel like memories.” Lucifer sighs deeply, taking a moment to think. Chloe moves to try to comfort him, but he plows on before she can.

“It only took a few centuries for Dad to find the truth of us. He called for Sam and I to speak to him and we, all three of us, got into an argument. Then Michael, Amenadiel and Gabriel showed up. Amenadiel attacked me because I was closest to Dad, but Sam intercepted, and took him down. Someone attacked be from behind after that. I don’t know who. Most of the fight and the fall I can’t really remember clearly.” He swallows, but it doesn’t stop his voice from breaking when he speaks again. “Ex-except for…]

* * *

**WARNING: PHYSICAL VIOLENCE AND DEATH  
**

  
Samael and Lucifer were doing all they could to win the battle. Sam was, as always, fighting with far more cunning and strategy than any of the other angels. Lucifer, who’d rarely, if ever, engaged in combat was holding his own too. Though he did not enjoy teaching Luci about fighting or combat, Sam had taught Luci everything he knew. In the midst of the battle, Sam thought Amenadiel has regained consciousness and was slowing time because it felt like everything slowed to a crawl. He ignored his own opponent, Gabriel, who he was about to take down with a few simple strikes and focused the other pair, Luci and Michael. He saw that Michael had sidestepped, avoiding the thrust of Lucifer’s blade. The new position put Michael behind Lucifer, who wasn’t going to be able to dodge the blow. Samael could tell that much. Lucifer’s battle skills were not as honed as his own. He was slower and his attempt at evasion would not work.

Samael knew in that instant he had a choice.

Let his Luci die, or sacrifice himself to save him.

He had always been the cold and calculating one. The reasonable and logical one. The one their siblings feared and disliked. The one who struggled with even the concept of emotions. He would die without Lucifer to there to guide him.

But Lucifer, he would be okay. He would know how to grieve and how to move on.

Sam moved so fast even God missed the movement and not even a second later Michael’s blade, the sword of heaven, was buried in Sam, the hilt protruding from his chest.

“NO!!” Lucifer roared as caught his injured twin and lowered him to the ground. Frantically he started yanking feathers from his back, trying desperately to heal his other half. He pulled the sword free with a sickening sound and tossed it wildly aside before falling on his knees and pressing the pristinely white feathers into Sam’s blood-soaked chest. He waited and watched but nothing happed aside from the feathers quickly turning red as blood poured forth.

“Son,” God’s voice filled the silent void which taken hold. None of the other angels had meant for this to happen. “He cannot be saved.”

“Of course, he can!” Luci cried, tears ran down the uninjured twin’s face which was twisted with pain, rage, and sorrow. Luci sat on the ground and pulled Sam’s head into lap. “Y-you’re going to be f-fine, Sam.” He told his other half. Sam’s pale face contorted with pain, his whole chest clenching as rough, wet, pained cough wrecked his body. His mouth spewed blood as he tried to speak but could only form, “Luci…”

God’s hand came to rest on Lucifer’s shoulder, “You share a soul. Healing him is like trying to heal yourself. It will not work. Lucifer, son, he is going to die.” Lucifer’s face contorted as rage took him for the first time.

“SAVE HIM YOURSELF THEN! Please….Dad…please….” Lucifer roared, his voice falling to whisper a moment later as he begged his father to save Sam. After his outburst, a sob broke from his throat and he began to whisper sweet comforts to Sam.

“I cannot.” God said simply, he knelt and reach for Sam’s hand, but he did not attempt to hold it in order to comfort is dying son. Instead he reached for the ring that he had given Samael, to represent his station as the right hand. Lucifer saw this at the same moment Sam let out another awful wet cough, before he whispered, “I-I love you, L-l-lu…”

Sam went limp in Lucifer’s arms and the angel watched as the first eyes he’d ever seen, eyes the same as his own, lost their light.

Lucifer screamed, his rage and grief overwhelming him.

Sam was dead and Lucifer would never be the same.

* * *

[Chloe squeezed Lucifer tightly as she could as he cried into her shoulder, old memories becoming too much for him. It took several moments for him to regain his composure and even then, he still looked drained. The beach was quiet as could be, as if even the insects know not bother them while Lucifer grieved all over again.

After a few minutes of silence as Lucifer admired the stars once more, he looked at her and took her hand. “I don’t remember how I ended up falling, only that when I woke up in Hell, all I had left of Sam was his ring. I must have taken it back from dear old Dad after he stole from Sam. I can’t say those words, Chloe. Not because I don’t care for as deeply as I once cared for Sam, but because I never got the chance to say back before he-he…..” Lucifer stopped and cleared his throat, trying to prevent Chloe from seeing him lose his faculties again. “I hope this will remind you that I do care for you, with everything I am, just I did its original owner.”

The ring feels heavy in her palm and tears stream down her cheeks as she brings it close enough to examine. She stares into the dark stone, unable to look away then it cracks. She gasps and Lucifer must have heard because his eyes go wide with horror but neither of them have to time to do anything before the ring explodes in flash of light, blinding both of them.

As Lucifer cleans his vision of not so literal stars, Chloe slowly comes into focus. For moment fear spike through him when he sees she’s unconscious but then there’s nothing. No emotion at all.

Because she has wings.

Lucifer can deny all he wants but their father most definitely modeled birds and bird wings off of angels. But Chloe wings aren’t bird-like. They’re butterfly wings that seem to be decorated with stars and galaxies set into a midnight black pool. They are breathtaking.

But all Lucifer can see is red.

How DARE his father try to replace Sam like this. Lucifer turns on his heel and looks at the sky, ready to deliver one hell of a piece of his mind to dear old Dad. But Chloe’s voice stops him cold.

“It’s not what you think. He isn’t replacing Sam, Lucifer. You said that you and Sam were two pieces of whole soul. But the pieces weren’t even. You had the lion’s share and overtime it your piece was able to heal, to become a whole soul by itself. But Sam couldn’t because there wasn’t enough. So, Father put Sam’s immortality and angelic essence into his ring and let his soul leave the heavens.”

Lucifer scoffs at her words and turns around to look into her face. “So, he thought he could just make human and give them Sam’s immortality and everything would fine?” he growls, a few tears sliding free again. Chloe cups his cheek and smiles softly at him.

“No. Sam’s soul, Lucifer, it became a human. And it kept becoming humans, growing a little more whole each time it lived a life and was reborn. Until it was whole, and even brimming with divinity again. Until Father had to ensure a human woman would be capable to carrying the soul’s next life to term.”

Chloe, she was still herself, understood it all thanks to a divine message God had left in the ring. She smiled as thousands of lifetimes of memories washed over her and she realized that she had always been drawn to Lucifer, meeting over and over again as many different humans. But Lucifer just stared at her, disbelief and confusion covering his face.

“I’m still Chloe but I remember it all, you know. Being Samael. And Cleo (The last Queen of Egypt), and Raphael (the painter, of course) and Isabella (A queen whose life has been forgotten), and Helen (of Troy), and Will (Shakespeare, take that academia), and oh I could go on and on. We were always finding each other because our souls call for each other. Luci, we are still two parts of one whole. We’re simply different now. Both of us.”

Chloe closed her eyes, unable to bare the strange look on his face any longer and let her own tears fall. She had no idea whether he’d be able to accept this turn of events or if he would turn her away. “I-I love you, Luci.” She whispered, barely holding back a sob.

Suddenly his hand cupped her cheek and her eyes opened to see his, brimming with light like did from the moment he first opened them.

“And I love you. I have since time began and I will until all things cease.”

And so, what began with one soul torn apart by jealous rage, ended in a love that would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering when I'm going update "She Took What She Wanted, and He Didn’t Let Go", I've got the next chapter well underway and it will be up before December.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> I'm going to do my best.


End file.
